


Как испортили лето Николаю Ивановичу

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Миры Владислава Крапивина
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Как испортили лето Николаю Ивановичу

Степка проснулся, охваченный необъяснимой радостью. Сел в кровати, порассматривал, откинув одеяло, свежие ссадины на ногах, с удовольствием вспомнил вчерашний поход в малинник за территорию и, наконец, отыскал источник теплого внутреннего сияния. Тоха! Вчера он познакомился с Тохой, а, значит, сегодня его ждет день, полный приключений.

[center]***[/center]

В лагере Степке сначала очень понравилось. Лес, фанерные домики, симпатичные ребята в отряде, не слишком придирчивые молодые вожатые, директор лагеря — Николай Иванович — тоже не старый еще, дочерна загорелый пират в темных очках с единственным уцелевшим стеклом. Но потом начались разнообразные неприятности. Друг Жека — сосед по парте в бывшей степкиной школе — в первый же день умудрился сломать руку, когда они вдвоем полезли на сосну, заманчиво изогнувшую ствол в удобную петлю. Степку отругали; в изолятор к Жеке его не пустила местная медсестра по кличке Гидра. Старожилы потом рассказывали, что неоднократно пытались выжить вредную тетку из лагеря и, вроде бы, небезуспешно, но каждый раз из города присылали еще одну — абсолютно такую же. Когда Жеку забирали родители, тот не взглянул на старого друга и вообще сделал вид, что они незнакомы. Обидно.

Степка был не то, чтобы стеснительным, но новых друзей заводил с трудом. «Хороший мальчик, но как замороженный», — говорила о нем старшая пионервожатая в его новой школе. А он не был замороженным, просто не любил, когда лезли в его дела. В отряде он быстро получил кличку «Капитан» — за якорек на кармане рубашки и привычку рисовать крутобокие каравеллы на любом подвернувшемся листке бумаги, но никакого уважения в связи с этим званием не снискал. То есть, относились к нему неплохо. Но такой дружбы, как когда-то с Жекой, не получалось.

Жизнь в домике номер четыре шла своим чередом. Вредный сопливый Ленька, уверенный в собственной безнаказанности, изводил всех мальчишек по очереди и скопом. У Леньки в старшем отряде был брат, могучего сложения парень, с заметным пушком на щеках, занимавшийся в какой-то серьезной спортивной секции. Не то диск он там метал, не то молот — Степка не запомнил. Собственно, брата этого он не боялся и как-то навешал Леньке по ушам, когда тот ночью намазал зеленкой Бориса — тихого ботаника, впрочем, впавшего в ярость берсерка после того, как посмотрел утром в зеркало. Степка аккуратно затворил дверь за ревущим Ленькой, побежавшим ябедничать к брату, сходил за веником, смел осколки зеркала и обломки ленькиного посоха, выструганного вчера после прогулки (Борис очень разозлился, но от самого виновника его бед его оттащили, предоставив Степке восстанавливать справедливость), и отправился слоняться по лагерю.

Тогда-то, около самого дальнего от его корпуса участка забора, он и встретил Тоху. Формально они были незнакомы. Но кто в лагере не слышал про подвиги этого сорвиголовы. «Железный человек», — с уважением говорили парни из первого отряда, ставшие свидетелями взбучки, которую устроил как-то Тохе Николай Иванович. Никто не знал, что стало причиной взрыва тишайшего директора. По лагерю ходили самые невероятные слухи: то ли Тоха собрал робота из старого радиоприемника, вилок и плюшевого медведя, а робот вышел из-под контроля и порушил что-то в директорском обиталище; то ли достал где-то порох и солярку и обжегся, испытывая реактивный двигатель; то ли учил девочек из своего отряда буржуазному и ужасно неприличному танцу «канкан»… Все версии намекали на беззаветную храбрость Тохи и нулевое влияние на него авторитетов. Впрочем, из лагеря его пока не выгоняли.

Сейчас Тоха сидел на заборе и неторопливо ковырял редкостным перочинным ножиком с кучей лезвий старое цинковое ведро. Поприветствовал он Степку, как старого приятеля, и вновь принялся за работу.

— Ты где его взял?

— На кухне стащил. — Голос мальчика звучал глухо, поскольку ведро уже было на голове, превращая Тоху в настоящего рыцаря.

— А ругать не будут? — Степка замер от восхищения.

— Кого? Меня? Активиста, отличника, тимуровца? — прогудел Тоха. — Смеешься?

В ствол дерева вонзилась стрела. Следом из кустов вышел хмурый мальчишка с самодельным луком. За ним, едва поспевая, бежала мелкая и очень рыжая девочка.

— Коля, ну подожди, ну послушай меня.

— Отстань.

— Ну погоди.

Девчонка остановилась, и Степка подумал, что она сейчас расплачется, но та уперла кулачки в бока и злобно прошипела: 

— Я тебя отлуплю! Как в тот раз! Когда ты с Ленькой водился. Хвостом за ним ходил, а меня бросил одну.

— Тогда ты меня врасплох застала,— буркнул Колька и снова скрылся в кустах. Девочка, не колеблясь, кинулась следом и, судя по шуму, попыталась исполнить свою угрозу.

Тоха стащил с головы ведро и ухмыльнулся: 

— Слушай, пацан. Как тебя, Степка-Капитан? – Степка кивнул.— А давай устроим большую игру. А то скука одна в этом лагере — ешь кашу, стой на линейке, купайся по свистку. А мы соберем свою команду. Мы с тобой, Кольку вон возьмем, Наташку — видал, какая грозная, а что девчонка — так она трех парней стоит, Бориса из вашего отряда, он умный, а мне как раз помощник нужен… Ух, какую мы кашу тут заварим! 

— А что мы будем делать-то?

— Мы будем заступаться за обиженных, помогать слабым… Гидре какую-нибудь гадость подстроим. Знаешь, как она мне нарочно коленки йодом мазала, зеленка, говорит, кончилась... Мстить будем всяким гадам, вроде вашего Леньки. — Глаза мальчишки загорелись. — Мстители! Мы будем Мстители! Ну что, согласен?

— Угу. — Степка почесал лодыжку. — Конечно!

И стеснительно добавил: 

— А еще я корабли рисую. 

— А рыцаря? Рыцаря можешь? 

Степка окинул взглядом ведро, изображающее шлем, соображая. Рыцарей он еще ни разу не рисовал, но попробовать было можно. Он кивнул и сдул светлую челку, чтоб не лезла в глаз.

Тоха хмыкнул и протянул ему пыльную ладонь.

— Договорились… Капитан.


End file.
